Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Promise to fiance
by rafaael20
Summary: After five years, with many of the Duel Academy students following their dreams, there is one dream Alexis still holds, wanting to be with Jaden Yuki. And while it is kept a secret, Atticus learns of this and tries to cheer his sis up with a reunion, hoping the missing Duelist will show and make Alexis truly smile again.
1. Chapter 1

Over five years had passed since the seniour students of Duel Academy had graduated and said their goodbyes, parting ways to pursue their dreams, with Alexis staying behind as to make sure she was able to achieve her dream of becoming a teacher, to give the lessons of Dueling to the next generation and give them the skills and confidence they needed for their futures.

Talking to Chancellor Sheppard on the night of her graduation, after having a small talk with Jaden Yuki, as to thank him for being there for her, for being her friend and encouraging her to do what she wanted, Alexis managed to get a small job, a teaching career, acting as a teacher's aid and a substitute whenever any of the teachers had plans they couldn't change.

And observing her, at seeing how well Alexis was at directing students and planning ahead for her lessons, even using her own Cards and Dueling tactics as guides and motivation, Chancellor Sheppard soon made Alexis a fully fledged teacher of the academy, a day Alexis would always cherish.

However, even though Alexis had achieved her dream, there was still part of her that felt empty and unfulfilled.

She had a job she loved, her own office, her own private quarters where she could relax and sleep, students that looked up to her and she could still Duel whenever such a desire came to her, be it against the students, teachers or even Atticus, who, unlike Alexis, was less focused and hung around Duel Academy, but not as a teacher, more of a free loader, doing the occasional odd job to keep the staff from kicking him out of the Academy.

And giving it some thought, Alexis knew what she was missing in her life, Jaden Yuki.

She missed how Jaden could always brighten up the day, even in the most gloomiest conditions, how he was always there for his friends, always there for her, but most of all Alexis missed Jaden because she never told him her true feelings toward him, that she had fallen in love with him, for her fears of damaging their friendship prevented her from such a revelation and left Alexis with regret in her heart.

And though he was less guided in life than Alexis, having observed his sibling, Atticus knew something was troubling her.

One day, Atticus was walking through the hallway to pay a small visit to his sister, to ask her if she wanted to spend her break with him and to eat lunch at the beach close by the Slifer Red dorm, which not only had been fixed up, but thanks to Alexis, the students learnt not to undermine, mock or to discriminate.

However, before opening the door, Atticus stopped as he heard his sister sigh, sounding unlike the cheerful woman she had become, leaving him curious as to what was troubling her.

And slowly sliding the door open, Atticus got his answer, seeing Alexis holding an old photo of herself back when she was the Obelisk Queen, alongside her friends, only she seemed interested in one particular figure.

"Jaden..." Alexis let out, expressing her emotion and leaving Atticus silent.

Atticus recalled on how he had tried to help Chazz win Alexis' heart, but failed miserably, seeing Alexis wasn't one to be won over by a mere Duel, before remembering how many of the male students seemed to fall for Alexis, but never did he consider her feelings, to allow her to confide in him and allow her to express who she loved.

Slowly sliding the door shut and giving Alexis her privacy, Atticus headed out and left in thought.

'Well now I know what's been bothering Alexis, the only problem is how do I fix it?' He thought, having no ideas as to Jaden's location since the graduation, finding the HERO Duelist had gone off the grid and hadn't been seen since.

Returning to the small quarters Alexis had managed to arrange to be his room, Atticus took a seat at his desk, trying to think how he could cheer up his sister.

Though they had their disputes, Alexis meant the world to Atticus and it pained him to know his sibling was silently suffering.

And after giving it some deep thought, Atticus knew what he had to do, smiling to himself as she declared. "We should have a reunion. I mightn't be able to find Jaden myself, but I bet his friends must know where he is."

With his plan in motion, Atticus withdrew a laptop, where he started typing, sending emails to the graduates, the closet friends Alexis had made all about his plan to not only bring them all together, but to help Alexis reunite with Jaden (Yuki).

After a few minutes of searches, Atticus finally brought up a video group chat, managing to get in contact with one of Alexis' friends and Jaden's closet of pals, Syrus Truesdale, finding a sudden smile to grace the boy's face at seeing Atticus.

"Hey, Atticus, it's been a long time. I just got your message and I think it's a great idea to have a reunion and to help cheer up Alexis. You can count on me in." Syrus said with a smile, his agreement causing Atticus to smile back, glad to already start off with one of Jaden's closest friends agreeing to his plan.

''That's good to hear." Atticus said in reply, glad to have Syrus on board with his idea, before he had to ask. "And how's Zane?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Syrus asked back, adjusting the camera on his end, turning it to display the older Truesdale brother, who remained dressed in his dark attire, but the expression on his face was one of welcoming and friendship.

"Good to see you, Atticus." Zane said with a smile, which remained on his face as he looked at Syrus and added. "I know how important family can be, so you can count on the both of us. I admit it's a little surprising to find out that Alexis has feelings for Jaden, but you cannot choose who you fall in love with, so I wish Alexis all the best when she finds Jaden."

Though Atticus was glad Zane and Syrus would attend the reunion, he had to ask. "By the way, have you guys heard from Jaden recently?"

At the question, a solemn expression appeared on Syrus' face, before both brothers shook their heads.

"Unfortunately I haven't, but I still have some contacts from my time as an underworld Duelist. If any of them have made any contact with an Elemental HERO Duelist outside of Aster, I know they'll alert me." Zane then said, his words encouraging both Atticus and Syrus.

While grateful for their compliance and for Zane's assistance, Atticus was about to thank the Truesdale brothers, but found another screen appeared on his monitor, where another friend from Jaden's past had joined the chat.

"Greetings, Private Rhodes and Privates Truesdales, it's been long since we last communicated, but I received your message and you can count this troop in the force." The Dinosaur Duelist, Tyranno Hassleberry, declared from his end, having been stationed miles form any signs of civilization and was back to his mission as an excavator, his clothing covered in dust and dirt from all the digging he had been doing while searching alongside his team for fossils.

And while Atticus was a little confused by Hassleberry's words, Syrus spoke up. "In translation, he's saying he will come."

"Well... ten four..." Atticus said in reply, trying to match Hassleberry's military raised talk, only embarrassing the others, where Hassleberry quickly changed the atmosphere of the group chat and said. "And though Sarge is AWOL, I will keep my eyes peeled for his inevitable return."

From Hassleberry's added assistance, Atticus continued to smile, not only glad his sibling had made such good friends during her time as a student but he knew the others would do all they could in finding Jaden, knowing that no matter where the HERO Duelist currently was, he would be found.

"Thanks guys. I just hope we find Jaden soon." Atticus said, before commenting. "It's sad knowing that Alexis is sad herself."

"Private Alexis is a tough soldier. I'm sure she can handle herself for a few more days." Hassleberry said in reply, trying to assure Atticus, who nodded in reply, knowing that Alexis was strong, both on and outside of the Dueling Field.

But with other students that Alexis had grown close toward, Atticus knew he had his hands full, where he had to say his final farewells and continue to type, trying to contact the other students that revolved around him, Alexis and Jaden.

-Meanwhile-

Within the streets of Domino City, just outside the Turtle Gaming Shop were two familiar Duelists, the first being Yugi Muto, the King of Games, who continued to keep his title even after Atem had passed to the Spirit World, where the young boy had grown up over the last three years, developing a more muscular build, similar to Atem's, while keeping his kind and caring personality.

And opposite of Yugi was the HERO Duelist, the Duelist Aster had been searching for, Jaden Yuki.

Just like Yugi, Jaden had also matured greatly, his body more developed, which would catch the eyes of many girls that passed his way.

But being Jaden, he remained too focused on his Dueling, having traveled the world and following his gut as to where he would go next, accompanied by the spirit of Professor Banner, Banner's feline companion, Pharaoh and the Duel Monster Spirit, Yubel.

As Jaden stared at Yugi, a smile graced the boy's face, having challenged Yugi three years prior, only to lose against the might of Yugi's God Cards, but with his travels, Jaden had improved his skills, gaining new HERO Cards for his Deck and had decided to challenge Yugi once again, hoping for another amazing Duel.

Looking at his Duel Disc and the Cards displayed before him, Jaden had Elemental HERO Neos Knight and three Face-downs, while Yugi had Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and a Face-down of his own, which filled Jaden with a continued joy and determination at facing two of Yugi's most famous Monsters.

"Dark Magician, strike Neos Knight with your Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi then announced, his command causing Dark Magician to nod and obey as he swung his sceptre around and cast out a stream of black energy at Neos Knight, confusing Jaden for a second, before realizing Yugi had something planned.

"From my hand, I activate Dark Magic Expand." Yugi called, activating a Quick-Play Spell from his hand, where he then declared. "And with this Spell, it raises Dark Magician's Attack by 1000 Points!"

From the effects of Yugi's Spell Card, the Dark Magician's Attack rose to 3500, outmatching Neos Knight, even with the 800 Point bonus he had received by fusing with Elemental HERO Sparkman.

However, Jaden was quick to act, protecting his Monster as he activated his second Face-down and called. "I play De-Fusion! This returns Neos Knight back to my Extra Deck and calls Neos and Sparkman back to the Field!"

From the effects of his own Quick-Play Spell, Neos Knight was engulfed in light, disengaging his more knight-like form and returning to Neos and Sparkman, just as Dark Magician's power shot past the HERO Monsters, causing Yugi to smile.

"Not a bad move, Jaden." Yugi confessed, only to keep his smile as he added. "But not good enough."

Confused by Yugi's words, Jaden then saw thatYugi had planned ahead as he activated his own Face-down, where he called. "I play Dimension Reflector! Now by Banishing Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, this Trap turns into a mirror Monster whose Attack totals that of my combined Magicians."

As the Trap took effect, leaving the reflected image of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl before Yugi and gaining their Attack power, raising to 5500 and Attacking Neos, where Jaden gave a small smile, where things looked as though he was to lose once again.

However...

"I play Soul Union!" Jaden announced, where a golden aura circled Neos, the sight confusing Yugi, before Jaden explained his Trap and its powers. "Since Neos is under Attack, I can add the Attack power of any Monster to him from my Graveyard, and I choose Elemental HERO Chaos Neos!"

From his call, Yugi was stunned, having managed to Destroy that Fusion Monster three turns ago, now finding Jaden was still using it outside of the Field, watching as Neos charged through the combined dark magics the mirror Monster was producing, his Attack raising to 5500 and matching the Trap Monster Point for Point, where the two Monsters wound up Destroying one another.

But showing his skills had improved, Jaden then outdid himself as he revealed his final Face-down.

"I activate Death and Rebirth!" Jaden declared, astonishing Yugi, knowing all too well on the effects of such a Trap Card.

He knew that with Death and Rebirth activated, Neos would not only return to the Field, but Neos would also be forced to Attack.

And with no more Monsters on his side, there was nothing Yugi could do to stop Neos, where he closed his eyes and allowed Neos to strike, cutting him down and reducing his Life Points to 0.

And with the Duel over, the holograms of Jaden's Monsters fading, Yugi and Jaden approached one another, both smiling as they looked at the other with the same feelings of respect and friendship.

"That was a seriously sweet Duel." Jaden commented, bringing out his hand and high fiving Yugi's, leading to the King of Games turning it to a strong handshake as he grasped Jaden's hand, both keeping up their smile and positive emotions.

"My thoughts exactly." Yugi then said in reply, not only glad to have Dueled Jaden, but to have him as a friend, an ally he could count on should times ever fall into darkness as they had with Paradox.

As Jaden and Yugi remained in their friendly handshake, Yubel appeared by Jaden's side, her presence causing Jaden to look at the Duel Monster Spirit, before she told the brunette. "Jaden, I can sense something inside of Yugi's Deck, a Duel Monster Spirit calling out."

From Yubel's words, Jaden broke his handshake with Yugi, where he was about to question Yubel, to see if he could gather anymore information from her about the Duel Spirit, but stopped as a great pink light shone from Yugi's Duel Disc, causing Jaden and Yugi to shield their eyes for a moment, before the sound of familiar cheerful laughter filled their ears, both Duelists looking over to see the light had faded and floating beside Yugi was the Duel Monster Spirit, one of the more famous amongst the Duel Monsters game, which astonished Jaden and Yugi, before Yugi let out their name.

"Dark Magician Girl?"

From the combination of her name being called and the tone (Yugi/her Summoner/Master) expressed, the Spellcaster giggled again, before she gave a cute pose and said happily. "The one and only."

At her voice and the peppy tone within it, Jaden felt familiarity from the Dark Magician Girl, where he had to ask the Duel Monster Spirit. "By any chance are you the same Dark Magician Girl that appeared at the Duel Academy Spirit Festival?"

"You bet." She replied with a continued cheerfulness within her voice and in her attitude. "You were one tough cookie. And even though I lost to you, it was still a ton of fun."

Curious, Jaden then asked. "So what brings you here?"

"Overhearing some conversations between some Duel Monster Spirits recently, I heard Duel Academy was planning on having some big reunion, something about trying to cheer somebody named Alexis Rhodes up." The Dark Magician Girl said in reply with some cheer in her tone, though the mention of Alexis and now knowing she was in a downcast mood concerned Jaden a little, wondering what could be troubling the strong willed Duelist.

But before he could ask about Alexis, Dark Magician Girl spoke up and added with her continued joy. "And when I heard that cutie, Syrus, would be there, I just knew I had to come along."

At the Dark Magician Girl expressing her clear affection toward Syrus, Jaden smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. After that day, Sy really missed you." Jaden said in reply, before he informed. "He even spent two weeks searching for you, first by sneaking into the nurse's office and checking the medical reports to see if any female students matched your appearance, but when he came up with no match, it broke his heart, so I then helped him try and contact you through a spirit board that was supposed to allow us to speak with Duel Monster Spirits, but the closest we got was contacting the Spirit of a Nekogal that got quite amorous with Syrus."

Finished with his tale, Jaden remembered how the feline Duel Monster Spirit continued to crawl around Syrus, walking on all fours as she purred and nuzzled against the boys' legs, only for Syrus to try his best and explain he was looking for the Dark Magician Girl, which made the Spellcaster a little jealous at first, but hearing that Syrus had devoted so much time to find her, wanting to only be with her and nobody else, human or Duel Spirit, it just warmed her heart.

"I've missed him, too." The Dark Magician Girl then confessed, sighing dreamily as she told Jaden. "Ever since I met Syrus, I've had this feeling inside of me, which has only grown over the years. Syrus was the very first human I came to love, he's just so kind and sweet, which is why I want to be with him, as his Duelmate."

"Duelmate?" Jaden asked with some curiosity and puzzlement, causing Dark Magician Girl to nod and explain. "A Duelmate is similar to when two humans find love in each other and marry, only in my case if Syrus accepts me as his Duelmate, I will be bound to him and forever by his side."

"The only problem is I cannot maintain a physical form long enough to keep me in this world." The Spellcaster then informed as she sighed sadly, before she rummaged through her clothing and drew out a copy of her Monster Card.

"I want to spend my life with Syrus, even if it's only for a few minutes at a time." Dark Magician Girl said, practically forcing her Card into Jaden's possession as she requested. "Please, give him my Card so he can call upon me anytime he desires. I will be with him as long as he wishes."

From what the Dark Magician Girl was offering, Jaden was surprised, finding it inspiring that the Dark Magician Girl spirit would go so far to be with the one she loved, to practically relinquish her freedom as a Duel Monster Spirit just to spend the briefest of moments with Syrus.

But respecting Dark Magician Girl's decision, Jaden took the Card, willing to help the Spellcaster be with the one she loved.

However, after expressing her deep feelings, Dark Magician Girl set her hands on her stomach, feeling something was slightly off with her.

A little worried for her, Jaden then asked. "Everything ok there?"

"I'm not sure." Dark Magician Girl confessed, before she explained. "I feel funny inside, as if something is trying to get out of my body."

Unsure what was happening to her, Dark Magician Girl found her body start to glow with a golden aura, surprising Jaden and Yugi for a few seconds, before the glowing light around the Dark Magician Girl started to fade away, leaving the Spellcaster somewhat puzzled to what had happened, but more so as she saw Jaden staring at her.

Curious from Jaden and Yugi's expressions, the Dark Magician Girl asked. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"It's not that. You actually look more solid than you did a moment ago." Yugi pointed out in reply.

Remaining in her confused state, the Dark Magician Girl then looked down, examining herself, where she her confusion was replaced with awe as she let out with her own astonishment. "I'm no longer in my Spirit form!"

However, despite the positive change in her form, the blonde Spellcaster had to ask. "But how did this happen?"

"I can explain that." A male voice then said, causing Jaden and Yugi to turn, while Dark Magician Girl felt a combination of warmth and devotion toward the voice as she turned, all seeing the spirit of Dark Magician, the sight of Yugi's signature Monster causing the Dark Magician Girl to act on instinct as she knelt before the greater Spellcaster and let out. "Master? What are you doing here?"

At the continued respect of his student and her clear confusion, the Dark Magician couldn't hide his smile, before he told the Dark Magician Girl. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you, to say it was an honor to have you as my student, but more so to call you my friend. You deserve to follow your heart, which is why I used a long and ancient spell to turn you from a Duel Spirit into a human."

"Be warned that once this spell takes effect, you can never go back to how you used to be. You will lose the abilities and sorceries I taught you over time, so I must ask, is this what you truly desire?" Dark Magician then asked, his tone of absolute seriousness, waiting for his student's reply.

But listening to her heart, the Dark Magician Girl needed no time to think and gave her answer.

"This is what I want, Master." Dark Magician Girl replied, her tone remaining with respect and care for the Dark Magician, where she then added, resting her hands on her chest as she spoke. "I will always cherish the time I spent as your student, but I want to be the one I love. I want to be with Syrus Truesdale."

"Then I wish you all the best." Dark Magician said in reply, breaking the bond as teacher and student, to close friends as he set his arms around the blonde Spellcaster, embracing her in an encouraging hug, feelings that left the Dark Magician Girl smiling as she hugged her former Master in response.

Happy for the Dark Magician Girl and her chance for love, after seeing her break her embrace with the Dark Magician, after the Dark Magician faded, returning to Yugi's Deck, Jaden had to ask. "So how does it feel being human?"

"Amazing. I feel as though I had been shackled up and now I am free!" Dark Magician Girl replied with a great cheer, only for the moment to get cut in as her stomach rumbled.

"Although I am kinda hungry as well." She let out, a little embarrassed by the noises her body made, being a Duel Spirit, she hadn't the need to eat up until now.

Changing the subject, the Dark Magician Girl gave off a small pose, resting her right hand behind her head and allowing the left to slide on her hip, embracing her newfound humanity and asking. "So how do I look?"

"Looking good." Jaden replied with a grin, before he had to comment. "But you might want to think about changing your wardrobe."

Looking down at her attire, the Dark Magician Girl smiled, understanding that her current clothing would make her stick out like a sore thumb, leaving her with her ever cheerful smile as she said back. "No worries. I can fix that up."

Drawing out her sceptre, knowing it only had a limited amount of magic within before it was nothing more than a decoration, Mana waved it above her head, using the transformation magics she had learnt from the Dark Magician to change her clothing, where the outline of her figure was covered in a dark red light, which started to fade after a few seconds, showing the blonde Spellcaster had discarded her usual attire and was set in something more fitting for the night.

Discarding her magician costume, the Dark Magician Girl now stood in a stunning red strapless dress, showing off her slender arms, her well polished and red painted fingernails, as well as her beautiful figure.

The bottom of her dress was cut on the sides, allowing her to not only move freely, but with each step, each sway she made, her smooth legs could be seen.

And completing her change in clothing, dispelling her scepter for the time being and losing the blue boots, she replaced them with a pair of open toed red heels, showing that like her fingers, her toes had also been polished, manicured and decorated with red nail polish.

"You look perfect." Jaden commented as he took in Dark Magician Girls' new clothing, before grinning and adding with a slyness. "Sy will be so happy to see you, but first I bet he'll faint after seeing you in that outfit."

At Jaden's comment, the Dark Magician Girl couldn't help but blush, hoping that when she saw Syrus, he too would find her just as beautiful in her new outfit.

While Yugi was also glad at the joy Dark Magician Girl was expressing with her changes, thinking about her changes, Yugi had to say. "Now that you human what will be your name be?

"We cannot keep calling you Dark Magician Girl anymore." He added, which resonated with the blonde, realizing that if she was to be a true human, she would need to give up all traces of her past, including her title as the Dark Magician Girl.

But changing a name wasn't as easy when such a famous title already existed.

Knowing they had already been of great help to her, Dark Magician Girl looked toward Jaden and Yugi, where she asked. "Do either of you have any ideas on what I could be named?"

While Jaden was left unsure, Yugi gave it some thought.

"How about Isabella?" He suggested, before telling the blonde. "While I was an only child, my Grandpa told me that if I ever did have a sister, my parents would have named her Isabella Moto."

"Isabella...?" Dark Magician thought aloud, before she smiled, posed as she set her hands on her hips and declared. "From now on, you can call me Isabella."

'And hopefully in the future, I will be Isabella Truesdale.' The newly named blonde then thought, already imagining herself walking down the isle of her wedding and to the man she loved, to be his loving wife for all eternity.

And with the blonde remaining in her joyous attitude, Jaden said with a grin and a welcoming voice. "Welcome to the real world, Isabella Moto."

Smiling back at Jaden, Isabella said in reply. "Thanks. And I bet your friends will be happy to see you again, especially Alexis."

"I just know that with Syrus and myself, Alexis is meant to be your Duelmate." The blonde added with a continued smile, sensing the love Jaden held for Alexis, believing that he and Alexis were meant to be together.

And though he had to agree with Isabella's words, Jaden couldn't help but blush, finding himself thinking back to the times he spent with Alexis and the qualities that made him fall for her, knowing it all started with their very first Duel.

And that though it was during the heat of battle, Jaden now knew he really loved Alexis, wanting nothing more than to bring back her smile.

But thinking deeper on it as he examined himself, Jaden knew he needed to do a few things before he would make his return to Duel Academy, just wanting his reunion with Alexis to be perfect.

Having a long question on his mind, Jaden looked at Yugi, wondering if he could clarify.

"Hey, Yugi? Mind if I ask you something, what does fiance really mean?" Jaden asked, before he told the King of Games. "Alexis told me that it means friend, but then she added at least for now."

From Jaden's words, Yugi and Isabella looked at Jaden with some confusion, before confusing Jaden when both laughed a little.

"Sorry, we don't mean to laugh, it's just a little funny that you fell for Alexis' little lie." Isabella said, before informing. "Fiance actually means someone who is engaged to be married."

Curious, Yugi then questioned." So why do you ask?"

Now realizing the truth, Jaden knew what he had to do, knowing that even if Alexis didn't feel the same amount of love as he did for her, he had to listen to his heart, to which the HERO Duelist faced Yugi and Isabella, his expression of great seriousness as he said. "Yugi, do you know where the nearest jeweleist is? I need to find a wedding ring for my fiance."

Yugi was surprised at what Jaden had said, but knowing it was for love, Yugi gave an encouraging smile as he informed. "It's three blocks from here."

Glad Yugi had helped him, Jaden was about to head off, but stopped as Isabella wrapped her arms around him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, before reminding him. "You promised to bring me to Syrus. But since I'm no longer sealed by my Duel Monsters' Card, so you'll have to bring all of me along with you."

At Isabella's words and her continued cheerfulness within them, Jaden smiled back at the former Dark Magician Girl, before the pair headed off, making their way into the streets of Domino City, with Jaden glad to have Isabellas by his side, seeing that as her time as part of Yugi's Deck and following him wherever he went allowed her to memorize every location of Domino City, but also with a woman's perspective, she could help him pick a ring that would be as perfect as Alexis.

-Sometime later-

Returning to Duel Academy, while Atticus was unsure of the status of Jaden, he continued to use what contacts and what information he had to locate the other close friends he and Alexis shared, having managed to get into contact with North Academy to speak to one particular person.

"Hey there, Atticus. It's good to see you after all these years." The familiar and energetic voice of Jesse Anderson called, his enthusiasm and the smile on his face as he appeared on the video chat caused Atticus to smile back.

"Couldn't say it better myself." Atticus said in reply, before being polite and asking. "So how is North Academy treating you."

"Pretty darn well." Jesse replied, setting his hands behind his head, trying not to brag as he informed. "After my own graduation, the Chancellor offered me a position on the staff, not as a teacher mind you, but as deputy Chancellor."

"So when you see Jaden, tell him the next time we Duel, he'll be up against North Academy's Chancellor." Jesse added with his continued confidence, unaware of what had happened to Jaden and was looking forward to his Crystal Beasts take on Jaden's HERO Monsters.

"You should tell him yourself because I am planning a reunion for Alexis, something to brighten her day." Atticus replied, before informing. "The only problem is I haven't had any luck in finding Jaden."

At what he heard, Jesse was a little downcast himself, before perking up, keeping a positive attitude and a smile on his face as he said."Well I wish I could help, but I haven't had the faintest luck myself. But knowing Jaden, I have a feeling that if you throw your reunion Jaden will surely show up."

From Jesse's words and his tone, Atticus smiled, which increased as Jesse added. "And I know I wasn't part of your reunion, but I was Alexis' friend, so you can bet nothing's gonna stop me from showing up."

"Looking forward to seeing you there." Atticus said in reply, closing his chat window with Jesse and bringing up another, finding the image on the screen displayed an expensive looking suite, while talking to Atticus now was a familiar Duelist, one he had mentored to try and win Alexis' heart.

"This is the Chazz." Chazz declared with his usual arrogance, only to nearly fall off his seat when another familiar figure from Duel Academy appeared.

"And Mindy!" The raven haired girl added as set her arms tightly around Chazz and took a spot on his lap, showing a great amount of affection toward the Jaden's proclaimed rival.

"And Mindy." Chazz let out with a small sigh, showing his enthusiasm could never match the peppy attitude of the raven haired girl in his lap.

"It's great to see the both of you." Atticus said, recalling how alongside many of the female students and her friend, Jasmine, Mindy had a crush on him, but seeing Mindy so affectionate towards Chazz, he could tell those feelings had been transferred over to the Ojama Duelist.

Remaining polite, Atticus then asked. "So how have the two of you been?"

"Pretty good." Mindy replied, nuzzling her head against Chazz's cheek as she informed. "My darling Chazz here just won another tournament and now we're going out for a romantic dinner, isn't that right, my sweet Chazzie?

Atticus did his best to hold a laugh when he heard the pet name Mindy had given her boyfriend, alongside the clear embarrassment Chazz was expressing, and had he had the gift to see Duel Monster Spirits like Jaden and Jesse, he would've seen the Ojama brothers cheering Chazz on, trying to encourage Chazz to return Mindy's love.

Keeping his focus, Atticus then cleared his throat and resumed with the conversation.

"Congratulations, Chazz. I know you've been Dueling hard, and I'm glad to see you're still using your talents for good instead of following in Slade and Jagger's footsteps." Atticus said, glad to see that at least one of the Princetone brothers was trying not to use their specific skills to dominate the world.

At the mention of his brothers, Chazz gained a discomforting look, which caused Mindy to express her own concern, knowing Chazz's family was a sensitive subject, where she quickly spoke up, trying to change the mood of her beloved.

"So Atticus, I know you didn't just call to make smalltalk with us, so what's up?" Mindy asked, hoping to take Chazz's mind off his siblings, before listening alongside her boyfriend as Atticus explained all about Alexis' downcast mood, the reunion and how he believed it would cheer her up.

"That's a great idea." Mindy said with a smile, liking the idea and the thought of seeing Alexis and all the friends they had made, but stopped when a more important thought came to her.

"Do you think Jaden will come?" She asked, before admitting. "When we were in the Academy, Alexis made me promise not to tell anybody this, but I think it's ok now. She made me and Jasmine promise not to tell anybody, especially Jaden, that she wanted to tell him the truth as to what fiance really meant and wanted to keep that promise as per the rules of that Duel."

From what Mindy had told them, Atticus and Chazz where surprised, before Chazz was the first to break the silence as he let out.

"Wait. What do mean by telling Jaden what fiance really meant, are you telling me that Jaden and Alexis are engaged?" Chazz questioned, before he had to know. "When did this happen!?"

"The first year Jaden was a student." Mindy replied, continuing to delve in and allow the boys to know the truth. "While it was all part of some misunderstanding Duel terms, Jaden actually didn't know what fiance meant so Alexis just told him it was a term of friendship. But as Alexis continued to know Jaden over their time at Duel Academy, her feelings for him grew."

Surprised at what Mindy said, Atticus then thought. "No wonder Alexis misses him."

"As much as I hate to say it, that slacker deserves a woman like Alexis. They deserve each other." Chazz said, wrapping his arms around Mindy, looking at her with adoration as he added. "Besides, my feelings for Alexis are history and I found my true love."

"Glad to hear you don't have any regrets that Alexis chose Jaden over you." Mindy replied with a small grin, teasing Chazz a little, but showed no ill will as she moved in and kissed the Ojama Duelist, causing Chazz to kiss Mindy back, not minding Atticus or the Ojama brothers cheering them on.

Atticus was happy to see the sight of Chazz and Midy's love, hoping a similar fate would befall Jaden and Alexis, before he was broken from his thoughts as he heard a small vibration.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Atticus withdrew his phone, his smile remaining on his face, where he informed his friends. "Great news, I got messages from Jim, Blair, Axel and Bastion. All said they have time and can make it to the reunion. Even Aster made a note that he's arriving. He cleared his schedule to come. And he's bringing Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Mindy asked, excitement expressing her face as she said. "I haven't seen her in ages. I just hope Jas is as happy with her choice for a boyfriend as I am in mine."

Smiling at Mindy's words, Atticus told her. "Funny you should say that. Jasmine messaged the same thing."

"So I'll see you guys in two days. I'm really glad everyone's coming to the reunion and to cheer Alexis up." Atticus said, before confessing. "I just hope someone can find Jaden and pass him the message."

-Back with Jaden-

Having followed Isabella's directions, and getting a little lost because of them, Jaden had made it to the jeweler's, not only finding the shop displaying countless rings, necklaces and jewels of exquisite beauty, but he found Isabella had allowed her new femimine side to take over, with the former Dark Magician Girl pressing her face against the glass, admiring all the jewels, asking one of the cashiers if she could try on just about everything that caught her eyes.

Sighing at Isabella and her over enthusiasm, Jaden focused as he made his way in the shop and to the rings, carefully examining each, wanting to find the perfect ring for his fiance.

"Pick that one!" He heard Isabella call as she moved over his shoulder, pointing to a silver ring that had a shining topaz set within it.

"No. Pick that one!" She then said, changing her mind at the sight of a gold ring that had small emeralds set all around it.

At Isabella continuing to point out the rings, Yubel appeared beside Jaden, wanting to help the HERO Duelist in his small endeavour as she looked at Isabella and said with a strenness. "Let Jaden make his own choice. Remember, he's the one getting the ring for Alexis?"

"I know, but what's the harm in getting a second opinion?" Isabella asked in reply, continuing to admire the rings, before looking over and asking. "What about those? Do you think she'll go for an engagement bracelet or maybe an engagement tiara?"

With Isabella distracted again, Jaden gave another sigh, before turning when he heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat, looking to see over the counter female cashier staring at him with a welcoming smile.

Taking in her appearance, the woman looked to be in her mid thirties, she had deep brown hair that was tied in the back with a scrunchie, she wore a pair of red framed glasses, while a light red shade of lipstick covered her lips.

"Hello there, young man." The woman said, keeping up her friendly attitude as she asked. "So is there anything I can get for your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Jaden asked back with some confusion, before seeing the cashier look over at Isabella, seeing the blonde holding up a pearl necklace up to her neck, causing Jaden to blush a little and correct the misunderstanding.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Jaden informed, before he got to a more serious mood and told the cashier. "But I am technically engaged to the girl I love and she my fiance, so I was hoping to get an engagement ring that's as beautiful as her."

At Jaden's words, the cashier smiled.

"I take it it was love at first sight between you and this girl?" She asked, keeping her smile as she and Jaden continued to talk.

"It's kind of a long story, but after I finally realized that I was in love with her, I knew I had to be with her." Jaden replied, his words bringing a warm smile to the cashier's face as she looked down, looking down at the ring on her left hand, where she told Jaden. "It was the same with me an my husband. The second we saw each other, we knew we were meant to be. And when he proposed to me all those years ago, it was one of the best days in my life."

From the tale and the clear happiness the cashier expressed, Jaden smiled.

"I'm happy for you and your husband." He said with a sincerity in his voice, before looking at the rings, checking which one was the perfect ring to give to Alexis, the ring he would give her as his proposal of his love and the ring she would wear when they would become husband and wife.

But before he could make up his mind, a loud cry from Isabella filled Jaden's ears, causing him to turn and look at the blonde, part of him worried she had accidently broken some of the display jewelry, but found Isabella's gaze transfixed on an outstanding ring with a beautiful sapphire set within the centre.

"That one... it's perfect..." She said, sounding almost as if she was in a trance, as if mesmerized by the shine of the ring and the sapphire's beauty.

"It's nice..." Jaden admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he had to admit with some reluctance. "But I don't think it's right for Alexis."

"Oh, I know." Isabella replied as she turned to face Jaden, confusing him at her words, before she said. "I meant it's perfect for me to use when I propose to Syrus."

From Isabella's words, Jaden was taken aback to hear that the former Dark Magician Girl wanted to propose, but knowing her love, knowing just how devoted she was to Syrus, Jaden gave a smile.

"Well I wish you all the best." Jaden said with a continued smile and supportiveness, which made Isabella smile.

"The same when you propose to your love and she agrees to become Alexis Yuki." The blonde said in reply, continuing to express her warm smile, before giving Jaden a little room, as to allow the HERO Duelist to find the ring he wanted to give to Alexis.

And after few minutes, Jaden found it, he had found the perfect ring for Alexis, where he had come across a flawless silver ring that was set with a bright red ruby, leading to the image of him sliding that very ring upon his fiance's finger, setting the stage for them to be one as husband and wife.

But before that thought came true, Jaden had to pay for the ring, as well as Isabella's he was guessing.

Fortunately for Jaden, with his travels, he had earned plenty of money, from offering his services on occasional jobs he would overcome, helping others out and finding his kindness was rewarded, even having won a few Duels and earned some cash in the process.

After paying for the rings, something Isabella would always thank Jaden for, promising to find a way to repay him for his selflessness, the brunette left the jewellery store, finding the blonde expressing nothing but joy as she continued to hug Jaden.

"Thank you so much, Jaden." Isabella said as she remained embracing the brunette. "I have no idea how, but I promise I will make this up to you. If you ever need a favour, just ask me and I will be there."

While appreciative of the blonde and her enthusiasm, Jaden looked back at Isabella with a smile and told her. "It's fine, you don't owe me anything. Just promise that when you and Syurus marry, you will continue to give him the love he deserves."

"I was never planning on stopping." Isabella said in reply, thinking back to the younger Truesdale and imagining their lives together, imagining all she could do to be the perfect wife she believed Syrus deserved.

From dressing in an apron as she prepared him a loving dinner, to keeping the home she imagined they would share tidy and clean, Isabella was prepared to do anything to show her appreciation and her love.

And while her skills were limited, Isabella was prepared to do all she could to learn to be a wonderful wife, knowing it would be tough to adjust to a more human/normal lifestyle, but for Syrus, Isabella was prepared to do anything.

With the rings safely stored, with Jaden keeping his in a small red casing in his jacket and Isabella using her limited magic to place her ring in a pocket dimension for the time being, all that was left was to return to Duel Academy and confess their feelings to the two they hoped to spend their lives with.

But from all they had been through, with the Duel, Isabella's change to becoming a human and spending a majority wandering around Domino City for engagement rings, Jaden and Isabella headed back to the Turtle gaming shop, back to Yugi, who showed his continued care as he allowed the duo to stay for the night.

And while night fell upon Domino City, with Isabella sound asleep on a matress, resting on the couch, Jaden couldn't sleep, finding that no matter how much or how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Alexis out of his head, recalling how caring, how sweet and beautiful she was when they were students, leaving Jaden to suspect that those same qualities of Alexis only remained as the years had passed on.

'Alexis...' Jaden then let out with a small sigh, closing his eyes and finally falling asleep, completely unaware that the time he spent thinking of Alexis, the blonde found herself in a similar position in her bedroom.

''Jaden...' She thought with a small sigh, smiling as her mind displayed the good memories she shared with the HERO Duelist, helping her relax and leading to her falling asleep herself, dreaming of Jaden and how it was because of his sweet and fun personality that made her time at Duel Academy that much better, wanting to have that back in her life again.

And though she was silent in her sleep, peering in to check on his sibling, Atticus took a spot on the bed, smiled at his sister and whispered. "It'll be alright, Alexis. Just wait until tomorrow, and I know you will be happy."


	2. A Surprising Reunion

chapter 2: A Surprising Reunion

While Alexis slept, the combination of her alarm clock and the sunlight peaking through the curtains caused the blonde to stir and awaken from her sleep, where she sighed, feeling solemn, for she was dreaming about Jaden, finding that in her dream, she was back as a student and standing before her was Jaden, expressing his usual endearing smile, while moving in, looking as though he was about to kiss Alexis, but now that she was awake, it depressed her to lose those feelings, even if they were just mere dreams.

And with all of her scheduled classes cancelled for the day, still wondering what had caused Chancellor Sheppard to make such a decision, it left Alexis wondering how she was going to pass the time.

But before she could think too much on it, she heard a knocking on her bedroom door, causing the blonde to sigh as she got out of bed, revealing the dark blue nightgown she was wearing, which she covered with a white bathrobe and made her way to the front door, wondering who it was.

"'Lex?" She heard Atticus call, surprising her a little, surprised to find Atticus up before her.

"You awake?" He then asked, before adding with a more cheerful tone. "I have something I need to show you, something I know you will love."

Finding herself more curious by Atticus and his attitude, Alexis decided to see what the big surprise was as she exited her bedroom, made her way to the front door of her quarters and began to turn the knob, expecting to find her brother either with a small offering, or needing her help for some trouble he accidently caused, this wouldn't have been the first time.

However, opening the door, Alexis found herself in awe, finding that by Atticus' sides were Jasmine and Mindy, both girls not only looking as beautiful as they did when they attended Duel Academy, but the pair seemed overjoyed to see their friend.

"Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy called as one, both moving in and hugging the blonde, leaving Alexis in a stunned state to see her old friends, before acting on the feelings inside of her as she hugged Jasmine and Mindy back.

"It's great to see you after so long, Alexis." Mindy said as she continued to keep her arms around Alexis, before backing away and commenting with a sincerity. "And you look amazing."

"Just as beautiful as you did when you were the Obelisk Queen." Jasmine added, causing Alexis to smile, having not heard anybody address her by that title in a long time.

Though she was glad to see her old friends, Alexis had to ask. "So what brings you back to Duel Academy?"

"You have Atticus to thank for our arrival." Jasmine replied, beforeMindy added with a continued cheerfulness and matching smile. "He told us you seemed a little lonely, so he called us out of the blue and to make today a day of beauty. Pampering, manicures, massages, you name it."

From what Jasmine and Mindy had said, after managing to get her friends to part, Alexis approached Atticus, where the brunette was a little worried, expecting his sibling to express some anger from the fact he had been spying and listening in on her private thoughts, but found Alexis throw her arms around him, holding Atticus close as she whispered. "Thank you, Atticus..."

"You're welcome, 'Lex. I just wanted to let you know I'll always look out for you." Atticus said in reply, wrapping his arms around Alexis as he hugged her back, continuing to make Alexis smile.

However, while Alexis was enjoying the moment, overlooking the fact Atticus had invaded her privacy, she felt herself broken from her hug when Jasmine and Mindy each grabbed at her arms.

"C'mon, Alexis, we've got a lot of catching up to do." Mindy said, about to drag Alexis off, but found Jasmine stayed in place, keeping a firm hold over their friend, bringing a bout of confusion upon the raven haired girl, before Jasmine said. "Catching up after we allow Alexis to change."

Noticing Alexis was still wearing a bathrobe, Mindy rubbed her head, embarrassed from her enthusiasm.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, letting go of Alexis' hand, alongside Jasmine, allowing Alexis to make her way back in her private quarters, before an idea came to her.

"If you two like, you're more than welcome to come on in." She offered, believing it would be a great way to start off their get together, before finding Jasmine and Mindy practically dragging her back into her room, telling her all the things they had planned for her.

And with Alexis distracted, it allowed Atticus to continue his plan, to continue the events of the reunion, where he had ensured the Dueling Arena was cleared out and would be the focus room for his event.

-With Atticus-

While the older of the Rhodes siblings spent the next couple of hours setting up decorations in the Dueling Arena, including balloons, streamers, having set up a buffet table and even managing to get his hands on a saved banner of the original graduation banner, it took him less time to set things up than he had anticipated, for Syrus, Zane, Hassleberry and Chazz soon showed up, each expressing their happiness to see one another in their own ways, before helping with the set up.

"Now this looks like a proper shindig." Hassleberry commented as he admired the handiwork they all had put in, transforming the Duel Arena into their reunion room, his words causing Syrus to nod in agreement with the Dino Duelist And say. "Alexis will just love it."

"Speaking of Alexis..." Zane began to say, before he asked. "How is she doing?"

"Much better." Atticus replied with a smile.

"It seems Jasmine and Mindy's treatment is keeping her occupied." Chazz commented, glad to know that his love and his old crush were back together and enjoying one another's company, before the Ojama Duelist, alongside the others, heard a voice ask. "Hey, guys. Need some extra hands?"

Turning around to the front doors of the Duel Arena, Atticus and the others smiled to see Bastion, Jesse, Jim, Axel and Aster had made their way inside.

"Glad to see you all could make it." Atticus said with a continued smile, before he had to ask. "So I take it there was no luck with finding Jaden?"

"Afraid not." Axel said as he then informed. "I used all my contacts and came up empty."

While the mood was downcast at the information that despite their efforts, none had found Jaden, Aster seemed to lighten up as he told the other. "Now just hold up. I do remember something. Before I was coming to the Academy, Sartorius told me he heard that within Domino City, there was a Duellist who was taking on Yugi Moto in a Duel. What's more is that this Duelist was using Cards such as Sparkman, HERO Barrier and Fusion Gate."

At Atticus' words, hope filled the others, where Bastion pointed out. "With the calculation of the use of such Cards, the rate of Duelists within Domino City, alongside the ratio of those daring enough to face the King of Games, there's no question in my mind that dares say that Duelist was nobody else but Jaden."

And while all felt the same, Syrus then stated. "Of course that's Jaden! The Elemental HERO Cards might be open to the public, but I just know with his luck, he would get the chance to take on Yugi."

Expressing some downcast toward Jaden, Chazz had to say. "Even though it pains me to say this, Jaden is a great Duelist, one deserving to face the King of Games."

"That's what I'm saying." Syrus said in reply, before asking Aster. "So did Sartorius happen to catch the name of the winner?"

From the question Aster shook his head.

"Sorry, Syrus, but that's all I know." He replied, recalling how Sartorius even tried to use his tarot cards to determine the outcome, but found he couldn't produce a clear result.

"That means Jaden was in Domino City." Atticus said, his thoughts drifting to Alexis as he thought aloud. "I really hope he comes to the reunion tonight. I know Alexis really misses him, and it pains me to know she's keeping all this sadness bottled up."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Now let's finish setting up the party." Zane cut in with some seriousness, where all resumed their duties, finishing the last of the decorations for the room, though inside each of them, they all hoped Jaden would show his face.

-Back with Alexis-

After allowing Alexis to change, with Alexis now wearing a light blue top, a pair of black shorts and a pair of open toed shoes, Jasmine and Mindy lead the blonde through the halls of Duel Academy, keeping clear of the Duel Arena and arriving to the Obelisk dorm rooms, finding their old room.

But opening the door and stepping in, Alexis saw Jasmine and Mindy had made a few alterations, seeing various make up supplies set on the bed, alongside a few outfits.

"Please. Take a seat." Mindy said, guiding Alexis into the room, where she knelt down beside the blonde, lifting up her right foot, slid off her shoe and began to give her a foot massage, while Jasmine set herself behind Alexis, rubbing at her shoulders.

"Seems somebody has some tension." Jasmine commented as she continued her rubbing, before asking. "Something bothering you, 'Lex?"

From the question, Alexis remained silent, unsure if she should speak her mind, before finding Mindy speaking up as she gave her left foot the same love and attention.

"It's alright. Remember, you can tell us anything." The raven haired girl said with a sincere smile, causing Alexis to smile back, having almost forgotten the kindness, loyalty and the other caring qualities in the girls that lead to them being such good friends.

And deciding to allow the weight off her shoulders as she sunk into her seat and enjoyed the massage, Alexis told the duo what had been bothering her as of late.

"It's Jaden. While I'm glad I have my dream job, great students and I know that no matter what, we'll always remain friends, I cannot stop thinking about him." Alexis informed, her mind drifting back to the events after the Tag Duel with the HERO Duelist, remembering all the emotions she felt with it just being her and him.

"I missed my chance." Alexis then said as the memory continued to play in her head, recalling how she had the chance to tell Jaden that she cared for him more than a friend, that she loved him, but could only express her gratitude for having him in her life. "It was the perfect moment to tell him my feelings, but I lost my nerve."

While Alexis found she was losing herself to her regrets, she was reassured as Jasmine and Mindy spoke up, speaking their thoughts.

"Don't worry too much about it, 'Lex." Mindy said, keeping her left foot elevated, while reaching around in one of the bags by her side and withdrawing a bottle of blue coloured nail polish.

"One day you will have the chance to tell Jaden how you really feel, I just know it. And while I cannot say for sure, I know Jaden feels the same way about you, and if not, it's his loss." The raven haired girl added, trying to comfort her friend as she slowly slid the small brush along Alexis' toenails, leaving them with a glistening blue shine.

"I know how it feels. I was so nervous to confess how I felt to Aster. But after I finally summoned the courage to tell him, everything just fell right into place." Jasmine said, feeling Mindy's encouragement was a good try, but not enough to comfort their friend in her distress, continuing to show her support as she set her arms around Alexis from behind and lightly hugged her.

"Thank you." Alexis said as she gave a smile, feeling a lot better than she had for a while, feeling that should fate, luck or any other path cause her to wind up with Jaden again, she would have no trouble telling him her true feelings.

And though Jasmine and Mindy were happy to see Alexis smile, having a question on her mind, Mindy asked with a small giggle. "So, do you think Jaden ever found out what fiance really meant?"

"If he did and you two do get engaged, can your maid of honour?" Jasmine added, teasing Alexis a little, which caused her to laugh lightly, though the questioning caused Alexis' mond to drift to the chance she would walk down an isle, dressed in white and finally agree to becoming Miss. Alexis Yuki.

"Hey, I want to be Alexis' maid of honour." Mindy whined with a pout, knowing that though it was a joke and a small fantasy, she still wanted to have one of the key roles when it indeed came to the time Alexis and Jaden would wed, which continued to make Alexis smile, having missed the antics of her friends, where the blonde gave a more relaxed sigh and allowed her friends to continue to pamper her, finding Jasmine's hands slide up from her shoulders and rub around her neck, while Mindy continued in her attention to Alexis' feet, withdrawing a file and skillfully running it along her toes, not only wanting Alexis to feel good, but in secret, they wanted her to look her best for the reunion.

-Meanwhile-

During the time Alexis was receiving her day of beauty, remaining oblivious to the reunion being thrown for her, back in Domino City, Jaden gave a groan as he felt somebody shaking him awake.

"C'mon... Five more minutes..." He let out, trying to shoo away the one disturbing his rest, before hearing Isabella say with a great enthusiasm. "Sorry, but we have a schedule to keep. Remember, Alexis is waiting for her fiance to finally propose?"

From the last of her sentence, Jaden's eyes opened and he quickly shot up from the couch, showing he was just wearing a pair of pajama pants and black shirt, the sight causing Isabella to laugh a little, while showing she was already dressed, looking as elegant and as beautiful as she did the day before.

"You're right. Thanks for the wake up call." Jaden said, knowing he had a few things to do before returning to Duel Academy and catching up with Alexis, which included breakfast, brushing his teeth and changing his clothes, wanting to look his best for the girl he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

And after an hour, Jaden stood alongside Isabella, just outside the Turtle Gaming shop, set in a black suit, a pair of matching pants and a white undershirt, leaving the HERO Duelist looking elegant, dashing and handsome, with Isabella not only having complimented Jaden on his look, but admitting if she wasn't so in love with Syrus, she would've tried her hand and asked him on a date.

However, before the pair could leave, the sound of the front door opening and the ring that came from the bell above the door, caused the pair to turn, finding Yugi approach the pair with a smile.

"Good luck with your proposal." He said to Jaden, who smiled in reply, before the King of Games faced Isabella and added with a continued sincerity. "And I wish you all the best when you find the one who won your heart."

"Thank you, Yugi." Isabellas said in reply, keeping a cheerful smile as she rested her hand on Yugi's arm and told him. "After everything we've been through, I'm glad you were my Summoner. And no matter what happens, or where I wind up, there will always be part of my spirit in your Deck."

Smiling back, Yugi said with continued honesty. "I never thought of you as a servant or a mere Duel Monster to command and order around. I always considered you and the rest of my Monsters my friends."

"And I always felt the same way." Isabella said in reply, before setting her arms around Yugi, holding him close as she hugged him, finding there was part of her that didn't want to leave his side, but the love she felt helped her overcome her initial fears of going out on her own.

"Thank you for let us chill at your place, Yugi." Jaden cut in, expressing his gratitude as he brought his hand out, shaking Yugi's, leaving both Duelists smiling.

But cutting in, Isabella took Jaden's hand, holding it with a firmness, where she then summoned her wand, giving a smile as she knew it would be the last time she saw it.

"This will be my last magic trick." Isabella informed as she closed her eyes and focused, keeping her wand up and focusing on the unique energies that made up Syrus' Deck, the energies of Syrus' power and his bond with his Duel Monsters.

And after finding that energy, having felt it the second she met Syrus, Isabella tapped into her magic, releasing a dark pink light from her wand that consumed her and Jaden.

"Farewell Yugi!" She called from within her magic, before the pink sphere faded in a gigantic puff of smoke, taking along the former Dark Magician Girl and Jaden with it, leaving Yugi alone, where he was solemn to know that Isabella was gone, but he continued to wish her the best, hoping the love of her life would return the feelings she held for him.

-Back at Duel Academy-

After another few hours had passed, with Jasmine and Mindy convincing the blonde to change out of her current attire and try on the outfits they had brought with them, Alexis was now looking at herself in the mirror, admiring the ensemble she was now waring, which consisted of a blue strapless dress, showing off her slender arms, her shapely legs and her amazing figure.

And while Mindy had managed to polish up Alexi's toes, with Jasmine's convincing, her fingernails received the same treatment, her lips were coated with a shimmering ruby red, blue eyeshadow was set upon her eyelids, while a set of red gems pierced her ears.

Looking at herself, Alexis was amazed at how she looked, knowing she was already attractive, but from what Jasmine and Mindy had done to her, she felt outstanding.

"Alexis, you look so beautiful." She heard Mindy say, the comment causing Alexis to turn, seeing the girls looking at her with encouragement and support, where Jasmine nodded and added with a small smile. "I bet if Jaden saw you now, he wouldn't even recognize you, he'd be too lost just wondering who exactly the stunning mystery girl before him was."

Smiling back, Alexis was flattered by Jasmine and Mindy's words, finding that her day of beauty not only helped take away some of the negativity she had been feeling, but the blonde felt renewed, she felt she as though she could find Jaden and tell him her exact feelings without fear.

"C'mon, 'Lexi. Let's go find Atticus and show him how you look." Mindy said with a continued smile and joy in her voice, following the plan knowing it was time for the reunion, to which Jasmine agreed with Mindy, where both managed to get Alexis out of the room and escort her down the halls, until they were at the doors to the Duel Arena.

Confused, Alexis asked. "Why would Atticus be here?"

"Oh, you'll see." Mindy said in reply, keeping up her smile as she and Jasmine guided the blonde within, catching Alexis off guard and by surprise, not only to see the decorations that filled the room, but to see many familiar faces.

"Surprise!"Chumley,Syrus, Zane, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jesse, Jim and Aster all called, while Chazz and Axel remained silent, but showed their positivity at seeing Alexis, who remained in her stunned state, before finally finding herself able to speak.

"What's going on? What is all this?" She questioned as she entered the room, taking in the decorations, where she continued to find herself more and more awestruck.

"It's a reunion party." Jesse said, speaking up and adding with a cheerful tone. "Atticus told us how down you've been lately, so we all agreed to come on back and cheer you right up."

"The manicure and our time together was an added bonus." Mindy added, keeping her own smile as she approached Chazz, set her arms around him and told her. "Just something to help keep you happy while the guys fixed up for the party."

Overcoming her surprise, Alexis then smiled.

"Thank you..." She let out, before approaching Atticus, setting her arms around her sibling and saying with gratitude. "And thank you, Atticus. You truly are a wonderful brother to have planned all this."

"It was no problem. When I found out you were down, I knew it was my duties as your brother to make you smile again." Atticus said in reply, setting his arms around Alexis and hugging her back, the sight continuing to bring smiles to all those Alexis had come to befriend.

However, after breaking from her embrace with Atticus, Alexis looked amongst her friends, where she then noticed that there was someone missing, causing her to ask. "Where's Jaden? Is he running late or something?"

From Alexis' determined expectations it left the other guests of the reunion silent, not too sure how to tell her the truth, or who would be the one to bare the bad news.

"Alexis... I'm sorry to say Jaden isn't here..." Syrus began to say, deciding that as Jaden's best friend, a view not shared by Hassleberry, that he would be the one to deliver the bad news.

"We tried to track him, but none of us could find an exact location. It's as if Sarge just plum vanished off the face of the Earth." Hassleberry added, he too feeling the same downcast emotions of the younger Truesdale, before the bad news came to a halt when the doors to the Duel Arena opened, before a familiar figure asked with a big grin. "And who says I'm not here?"

At the voice, everyone turned, surprised at seeing Jaden standing just before the doors, while by his side, there stood another beautiful blonde haired girl, many of which had no idea who she was, while in his mind, Syrus immediately recognized her.

'Dark Magician Girl, is that really you?' Syrus thought, finding his heart rate increasing as he took in her form, finding that with her new dress, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hey there everyone. I hope you don't mind if I join this party?" The blonde asked with a cheerful smile, before giggling a little as she moved away from Jaden, giving herself some distance as she added with a continued joy. "Oh, and for those wondering, don't worry, Jaden isn't my boyfriend, he was just sweet enough to make me his plus one."

From her kindness, peppy attitude and the warm smile on her face, there was no doubt in Syrus' mind that this girl was indeed the Dark Magician Girl, the same Dark Magician Girl that had shown up on Duel Monster's Spirit Day and had given him his first kiss.

But before speaking with her, the attention remained on the HERO Duelist, where Jaden approached Alexis, leaving some distance between the pair as they looked upon each other, with Jaden finding Alexis looking majestic, while Alexis found Jaden looking quite dashing and elegant, leaving both blushing a little as they remained staring at the other.

Seeing Jaden was having some trouble with his expressions, giving him some help, Isabella gave the brunette a gentle nudge, pushing him closer to Alexis, only to find she didn't know her own strength as he nudge pushed Jaden a little too close to Alexis, leaving the pair blushing deeply as they met in an accidental kiss.

However, while it was unintentional, Jaden and Alexis both found themselves not backing away, finding the kiss filled with loving, longing and need for the other.

'Jaden's lips... so warm... so good... Better than I imagined...' Alexis thought, finding she was losing herself to the kiss, finding the longer Jaden kissed her, the better it felt and the more it made her kiss him back.

And with Alexis kissing him, Jaden had similar thoughts. 'Her lips are soft and so warm... Alexis is such a great kisser... I seriously wish I had done this on graduation night...'

But as much as the pair were enjoying the kiss and the feelings that came with it, the reality around them suddenly sunk back in, causing the pair to break from their kiss and blush deeply.

"S... sorry about that..." Jaden said, blushing deeply as he tried to apologize, but found Alexis cut in, where she apologized herself.

"I... it's okay, Jaden..." Alexis said, before deciding to say what had been on her mind, to finally express the feelings she should've all those years ago.

"Jaden, there's something I want to tell you..." Alexis began to say, finding that she was losing her nerve a little, finding the longer she remained in place, the harder it was to express her feelings.

But looking at Jaden and seeing him smile, Alexis felt comforted.

"It's ok, 'Lex. You can tell me anything." Jaden cut in as he set his left hand on Alexis' shoulder, bringing back her more confident side, bringing back the love she held for Jaden, which she wanted to share with him.

With her confidence restored, Alexis smiled and took a deep breath, before she moved closer to Jaden, set her arms around his neck and told him. "I wanted to tell you this for a very long time. Jaden Yuki, I love you, I love you with all my heart. I know this is sudden, but I've had these feelings while we were students at Duel Academy. That night after we had our first Duel, I felt something I never felt before and those feelings only grew with the more time we spent together. You made me laugh, you made me smile and whenever I needed you, I knew you would be there for me, whether it was just to liven up another lesson with Crowler or to save me from a brainwashing alien light, you always remained by my side."

From Alexis' words, Jaden was surprised at what Alexis told him.

But from the clear love she expressed in her voice, Jaden then smiled, sliding his arms around Alexis' waist, pulling her closer to him as he said in reply. "I wanted to tell you something, Alexis. I also love you, and I want to apologize for taking so long to notice my feelings. After returning from the Duel Monsters Spirit dimension, I needed to set my feelings aside."

"With the darkness coming, I didn't want the people I cared for to wind up in harm's way, but it seems I failed to protect you when Nightshroud showed his ugly face and set the whole world in darkness." Jaden then said, feeling a little guilty for what he could only imagine what Alexis went through when she was trapped in her dark illusion world.

But looking in her eyes and seeing a continued care and forgiveness, Jaden continued to speak from his heart.

"But after beating Nightshroud and sealing him back in the World of Darkness and when I saw everyone was free, I was happy. And while I was glad to see that you and our friends, while I wanted nothing more than to tell you my feelings, the time never felt right, not even after our Tag Duel before the whole dark world incident." The brunette then said, surprising Alexis to know that like her, Jaden aldo held such feelings and wanted to express them just like her, but he too allowed his insecurities overcome him and stop his love from being expressed.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long, Alexis, but if you give me the chance, I promise I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives." Jaden said as he slipped his arms off of Alexis, managed to break from her embrace, where he moved himself down so he was resting on his left knee, reached into his pants and withdrew a small red jewelry box, opening it to display the ring he had brought for her.

"Alexis Rhodes, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He asked, expecting Alexis to take her time at being asked such a life changing question, but found the blonde immediately react as she set her lips on Jaden's again, engaging him in a deep and loving kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you." Alexis then said after breaking the kiss, expressing her pure happiness, taking a moment to look upon the love of her life, who smiled back as he took Alexis' left hand and and gently slid the ring upon her finger.

With their love for one another at a great high, Jaden and Alexis were about to act on it and kiss again, but found the sound of their friend's applause cut in.

"Way to go!" Syrus cheered as he set a comforting hand on jaden's shoulder, before the others gathered around them, where Jesse added with his own joy as he shook Jaden's hand. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Jesse." Jaden said in reply, smiling at the support of his friends, but more so as he looked over toward Alexis, seeing his fiance now showing the ring to Mindy and Jasmine, both expressing a continued joy at their friend's happiness, while offering all they could to help the blonde for the eventual wedding.

And while Jaden found himself in a similar situation, with most of his male friends offering their own ways to help make his eventual wedding day the best day for him and for Alexis, though it was Jaden's moment, Syrus had to ask. "So, Jay, how did you find out about the reunion?"

"And is she who I think she is?" He then asked as he looked over at the other blonde haired woman, blushing a little to see her smile at him.

From the questions, Jaden smiled himself, before telling the younger Truesdale. "You actually have her to thank for me arriving. With some pretty neat tricks, she not only learnt of this reunion, but she managed to get us here."

Surprised by Jaden's reply, Syrus froze up when he felt a pair of warm hands around him, causing him to look over and saw the blonde haired girl had set her arms around him, while resting her head on his right shoulder, continuing to look at him with an endearing smile.

"And yes, I am who you think I am." Isabella said with a continued smile, keeping her arms around Syrus as she added with a sincere and heartfelt voice. "I've really missed you, Syrus. Ever since we met at Duel Monsters Spirit Day, there wasn't a day that passed when I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Blushing deeper at knowing that Isabella was Dark Magician Girl, alongside the fact she had been thinking of him, Syrus found his heart rate increasing, finding it near impossible to speak, which Isabella picked up on, which she found cute, before she decided to help the blue haired boy with a small boost in confidence as she closed the distance between them, surprising Syrus to no end as she set her lips on his and kissed him, expressing nothing but love and longing for him.

And after breaking the kiss, Isabella continued to look upon Syrus with a growing love, keeping her arms wrapped around the blue haired boy, who seemed a little more aware of the situation, before showing a great confidence/more confident side to him as he pulled Isabella in and kissed her deeply, the action surprising the blonde, though feeling the expression of love and dominance with his kiss made Isabella mentally smile and caused her to return the kiss.

'I was right to choose you as my Duelmate.' She thought, feeling her love continuing to grow, continuing to enjoy the moment with the boy she loved, knowing the others were watching, but she didn't care.

And while Alexis and most of the other guests of the reunion were both surprised and in awe at how expressive Syrus could be in terms of love, Alexis had to speak her mind, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hold up, you're saying that you're Dark Magician Girl, as in the girl that Dueled Jaden at the Duel Monsters Spirit festival?" Alexis questioned, causing Isabella to break her kiss with Syrus, set herself on his chest, where she looked at Alexis with a smile.

"Yep. That was me back then." Isabella replied happily, before she looked at Syrus and added with a more heartfelt and sincere voice. "I originally planned to only show up and have some fun in the human world, but I never expected to fall in love."

As Isabella remained embracing Syrus, Zane stepped up, feeling his instincts as an older brother take in as he looked at the former Dark Magician Girl and asked with a fair seriousness. "There's one thing I want to know, how you become human?"

From Zane's question, Isabella smiled as she said in reply. "I have my old teacher to thank for that. Originally, I planned on having Jaden give my Card to Syrus so I could be his Duelmate, but thanks to the Dark Magician, he was able to change me into a human."

"This process required quite a lot of magic and a lot of sacrifice, which included me relinquishing all of my magic, my power and my identity as Dark Magician Girl." Isabella informed, before looking at Syrus with a continued warm smile. "But it was worth it to be with the one I love, to be with the one I want to spend the rest of my new life with."

While she knew this was Jaden and Alexis' moment, and as much as she didn't want to intrude upon their happiness, feeling her love only growing, Isabella gently broke from Syrus' embrace, where she set her hands on his, looking him deeply in the eyes and spoke from her heart.

"Syrus, I love you. You are kind, sweet, caring and you have shown you can be brave when you want to be. I would do anything to be with you and make you happy, and it's these qualities that only make me want to be with you more and more." Isabella said, before holding out her right hand, summoning out her jewelry box with a final flicker of magic, opening it up and displaying the ring inside as she asked with hope. "Syrus Trusedale, will you do me the honour of making me Miss. Isabella Truesdale?"

From Isabella's question, save for Jaden, all were surprised, both at Isabella proposing to Syrus, alongside the chance there could be two weddings coming along.

But listening to his heart, Syrus took the ring and smiled back at Isabella.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you." He said, sliding the ring upon her finger, filling the blonde with a great joy, where she then wrapped her arms tightly around her new fiance, kissing him over and over.

"Oh, thank you... thank you... I will be the best wife I can for you... I promise..." She let out through her kisses, her promise causing Syrus to smile at her and say with a heartfelt honesty. "There's no need to make such a promise, you are already perfect."

"And I feel the same about you, Jaden." Alexis then said as she set her arms around Jaden, pulling the brunette in for another kiss, one expressing her continued love, which Jaden was more than happy to return, glad to be with the woman he loved.

While glad to see his sister and their friends expressing their love, Atticus then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, where he rose up a glass cup and said with a continued joy of his own. "Now we have three things to celebrate. First off, to celebrate our reunion for my little sister. Second, to our friends, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus and Isabella, we're happy for all of you and wish you the best. And lastly, I want to celebrate Jaden."

Facing the brunette, Atticus said with a continued cheerfulness. "Jaden, I'm happy to call you my brother-in-law, and I know you make Alexis happy."

"But if you ever hurt my sister, there will be trouble." He added with a more seriousness, which caused Jaden to nod in reply, smile and say with a continued warmth and trust in his voice. "Don't worry, bro. I wouldn't dream of ever upsetting the woman I love, that's a promise."

-Sometime later-

After a few hours had passed and everyone continued to enjoy the atmosphere of the party, Jaden had managed to sneak Alexis off, where he lead the blonde outside and to the front of the rocky shores that stood aside the Slifer Red Dorm, both enjoying the sight of sunset as well as their company, with Jaden allowing Alexis to rest her head on his shoulder.

Sighing as the sunset and night fell upon the island, Alexis continued to smile as she took in the night sky and told her fiance. "This is a beautiful sight. I'm glad I could share this with you, Jaden."

"I really missed you." The blonde then said, turning to look up at Jaden, expressing her love as she told him. "But now that you're back, I know everything will be perfect."

Smiling back at Alexis, Jaden nodded and slowly sunk his head down, moving closer and closer to the blonde.

"So long as we're together, it'll be so sweet." He said, before closing the distance between him and his love, kissing Alexis deeply on the lips, which continued to fill her with a great warmth, overjoyed to be with the man she loved, while knowing that one day she would no longer be Jaden's fiance, but she would be Jaden's wife.

And while she knew it would be a while, Alexis also hoped one day she and Jaden would continue the generation of Duelists with a family of their own.

The End.

Author's note :To all my readers, I'm glad that you liked my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story and I will try my best to come up more stories. If you liked this story, please check out my other ones.

Thank you.


	3. Angry and sad

Look i don't like when people write review saying my English is bad or did you flunk English class. That hurt me you know that right i trying my best it hurts me seeing some bad reviews saying bad things how i wrie when i see that i feel like a bad writer when. I read those. Bad reviews in some of stories it hurts if you don't believe me check them out


End file.
